


Waka Waka

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motorskink prompt: Spanish riders watching football and a non-Spanish rider trying to flirt with one of them without the rest noticing... </p><p>Meant to just be fun, this one.</p><p>Finally FINISHED! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waka Waka

_Waka waka, Piqué, waka waka…_

Normally they wouldn’t choose to spend time together, not as a group, but today wasn’t a ‘normally’ day. El clasico was underway, and that meant that any and all possible issues were swept away in the ensuing Barça party. So there they were: Salom, Rabat, Rins, Maverick Viñales, Jordi Torres, baby Márquez, older but still baby Márquez, baby Espargaró, older Espargaró, Dani Pedrosa, and of course, Jorge Lorenzo. They all jumped to their feet and yelled, fists pumped in unison, some accidental human contact leaving slightly red faces as Luis Salom grabbed Alex Rins’ hand, Pol managed to wrench Dani 3 inches off the floor and Jordi Torres smacked Alex Marquez so hard on the back he almost went down, earning a glare from Marc.

“¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!”

1-0, 12 minutes from full time. Looking good.

“Ciao. Watching the match?” Vale popped his head around the door and smiled, as it turned out, to no one.

Not one face looked round. Aleix murmured something that might have been ‘yes’ or possibly could have been a comment about Cesc Fabregas. _Probably the latter._ Vale watched Lorenzo nod in response and decided _definitely the latter._

“What’s the score?”

Pol suddenly turned round and glared. “ONE NIL. IN OR OUT THE ROOM, DECIDE NOW. AND….SHHHHH.”

Jorge chuckled as he shared a quick glance with Aleix and they both looked back at the stricken younger Espargaró. “Calm down, we’re winning.”

“THINGS CAN CHANGE. SHHHHHHHHHH.”

Vale’s eyes widened and he again realised that his reaction was completely lost on them, just as Pol went slightly red at having realised he’d yelled at the 9-time champion. Vale tried to shrug it off as he walked into the room, feeling slightly irritated, moving along the back wall behind the wall of captive backs looking at each one in turn. Jordi was kneeling on the floor. Aleix and Jorge were both leaning on their knees, perfectly symmetrical silhouettes in the centre of the line. _Nice tattoo._ Vale’s eyes traced the back of Luis’ neck before he sat himself down next to Dani on the end of the once-again seated row of distracted riders. 

“Ciao.” _Please don’t YOU ignore me._

Dani leant forward, picked up a can of beer, and haphazardly put it into Valentino’s hand, eyes not leaving the screen. “Hi.”

Vale clamped his fingers around the can, brushing fingers, just in time. He felt Dani’s grip loosen and made a ‘sorry!’ face for the noise, to no one, as he cracked open the can to take a sip. _Fine. Just ignore me._ He felt his internal pout ignite slightly and looked down at the very small space in between his and Dani’s legs. _Maybe not SO bad. Try again._

“Is a good game?”

Dani nodded.

“Who score?”

“Messi.”

Valentino took another sip of beer and a deep breath. _IT SHOULDN’T BE THIS DIFFICULT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU’RE WINNING._ Pol’s head turned slowly to the left, locking eyes with the Italian and emitting another loud SHHHHHHHH. Vale again found himself making that same ‘sorry!’ face in response as Aleix and Lorenzo shared another little moment of amusement. The Italian felt himself bristle slightly at the fact that the kid was…well, just that. _And nowhere near as hot as his brother._ He coughed slightly guiltily at the thought and tried to remove it from his head as something on the screen made a ruffle of agitation pass through the others. Dani’s leg brushed against his before a disappointed ‘oh’ reverberated across the room and the Sabadell native settled back where he had been before. Vale smiled at the contact, shared the disappointment but due to a different motive, then took a couple of seconds to look at the reason he’d bothered to even try watching the game with them. _Any excuse to spend a little time…_ Dani, oblivious, took a sip of beer, placed the can between his knees and held it there, then picked up a bag of some sort of snack from the table and took a few nibbles, eyes still resolutely boring a hole into the TV. _He’s so pretty when he’s relaxed._

“They have…lot of…possession?”

For the first time, the younger Spanish rider actually looked at him, albeit briefly, and seemed to be trying to convey the stupidity of the question. “Yeah.”

Vale felt the sarcastic tone burn and shared a wry smile with the wall. _Right. Sorry._ “But is a close game?”

“Yeah.”

“EXACTLY.” Pol huffed, glared and pointedly crunched down on a snack, eyebrows betraying further displeasure. 

_Wow._ Vale’s eyebrows raised and he chuckled slightly under his breath, Dani joining in, before catching Jorge’s eye and sharing a similar moment to the ones he’d seen his teammate enjoying with Pol’s brother. _Sorry I’m breathing._ Lorenzo shrugged at him with a small smile and looked back at the TV as Aleix’s hand suddenly started smacking him on the thigh; something important was starting to happen. Vale held his breath as he waited to see if they would score again, possibly meaning Dani would move, or jump up, maybe even attempt a victory hug. _Nope._ Offside. A flurry of angry discussion started and Pol threw his empty beer can at the wall behind the TV.

“NO FUCKING WAY WAS THAT FUCKING OFFSIDE.”

Dani made a ‘comme si, comme ça’ motion with his hand and Salom and Rins agreed.

“I think it might have been…”

“NO.” Pol grabbed another beer and opened it. “JUST FUCKING BIASED REFEREE…¡¡AGAIN!!”

Valentino tried to tune it out and slowly relaxed into the seat, resting his leg against Dani’s. The Honda rider didn’t move. _Did he just look?_ Vale moved again slightly and felt the friction between their jeans. Dani most definitely did look. Then he spoke, eyes back on the TV.

“I didn’t think you would want to watch the game…?”

Vale smiled and enjoyed the warmth now being shared between them. _He’s not moving._ “I thought it would be fun to spend some time with you…” Vale went slightly red and wondered whether Dani would take that as a singular or plural pronoun.

Dani kept his face neutral. “That’s nice.”

_Oh, is it?_ “And Cal went for dinner with Lucy.”

Dani’s jaw clenched slightly and Valentino’s mind went into overdrive. _Football or jealousy? Football or jealousy?_ “I bet he did.”

Vale felt that inner pout come back as Dani got to his feet, thinking he was going to move. Or leave. Instead, he bent forward slightly, hands full of snack and beer, and looked back at Valentino. “Can you grab my phone?”

Vale’s mouth froze around the words WHERE IS IT as he saw the hump in the HRC rider’s back pocket. “Sure.” He leaned forward and carefully took the phone out, making sure to not rush, but not be too obviously slow. Dani sat back down and passed his beer to Vale in return for the phone.

“Thanks.”

_It was a pleasure._ “No problem.”

Dani sat back where he had been before, leg still glued to the Italian’s, looking through his phone for something, and Vale relaxed back into the seat, extending his arm along the back of the sofa in that classic move, putting one can of beer in between his legs, and holding the other in his free hand. _You only have to ask…_

2 minutes to go.

Vale realised what he’d done just as Dani obviously finished sending his message and put the phone on the floor. The can between his legs wasn’t his, it was Pedrosa’s. _Leave it or move it?_

Dani looked sideways at him and Vale thought he saw a slight raising of eyebrows. Vale let a smile slowly cross his face and kept his eyes locked on Dani’s. _Yeah. That’s yours._  
Dani gave him an infinitesimal shrug and slowly pulled the can free, eyes still staring into Vale’s blue ones. “Thanks.”

Vale grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, about to come up with some sort of witty response that he was sure would win him over, when everyone else in the room suddenly yelled and jumped up, Dani included.

“¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!”

Pol jumped up and down on the sofa and the Marquez’s hugged each other and twirled around. Aleix and Jorge yelled the same yell at the same pitch. The Moto3 riders slapped various objects and people around them. Jordi wooped like a small girl. Vale found himself _almost genuinely_ joining in. Dani was on his feet... _If HE cares that much…_ The noise died down slightly as the clock neared the 46 second mark, Vale staring down at the Catalan Honda rider as the sudden quiet made it seem like they’d both hit ‘zoom in’ on what they were looking at.

Dani grinned at him and clinked their cans together.

“Game over.”

Vale smiled back and tilted his head. “Oh, really?”


	2. Addicted to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DID IT!
> 
> Haha...this will be a short little story arc of maybe a few more chapters, see how it goes...all slightly football themed and just in time for the World Cup ;)
> 
> I'm sticking with Shakira on the titles ;)
> 
> Info to know: Stronzetto I believe is something similar to 'little bugger', Pippo is the italian name for Goofy ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The game hadn’t quite been as over as he’d hoped, and Valentino had realised that was because Dani had chalked everything – twinkly eyes and half smiles and everything else – down to football fever. But that, Valentino knew, hadn’t been the truth. And the truth was GOING to come out, if he had to pin the Catalan rider to the wall and shout “I WANT YOU” in his face.

_And we’ll say right now that’s all I want, even though I'm completely addicted to you._

The Italian smiled and nodded as his teammate walked past him, heading for the same place Valentino had just escaped, going for interviews. And, if he’d read the schedule – that he’d stolen – correctly, that meant Mr Pedrosa was 5 minutes off the end of a feature he was filming with British TV. Which meant he’d be a little prodded and poked and generally wanting to shut himself away for a few minutes, get his brain back, but it also meant his defences could be slightly lowered. 

_Like the football match._

Vale smiled to himself and was about to turn the corner to head off to ‘accidentally’ bump into Dani when a hand found its way to the center of his back and a breathy, sarcastically sexual ‘hellooooo’ made him roll his eyes.

“’ello.”

“Y’alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“I’m good. Where y’off to?”

“Is private mission. Top secret.”

“I’m good at those.”

“You’re fucking worse spy in the ‘ole paddock, Cal.”

“Fuck off.”

“Please.”

Cal let go and let him wander off, both breaking the sarcastic evil expressions for a genuine grin before losing sight of each other and going their separate ways. Vale took a deep breath and refocused, his path automatically clearing like he was some sort Moto-Moses, the paddock proving easier to wind around his little finger than the Honda rider he was after.

_What’s my bait? He’s not a small child, I have no treats and I don’t want to watch any more sports matches I don’t support._

He was trying to figure it out – dinner with the HRC rider the goal, in his motorhome – although knowing he could just think on his feet if he had to, he was good at that – when he noticed the flash of orange appear where he knew Dani _should_ be. He got closer, wracking his brain for an excuse, before he realised the target was too tall.

_Fuck that kid. Always one step ahead._

The other HRC rider saw him and grinned, which Vale returned, none of the frustration anything personal, and none of it too affecting for his mood or general appreciation for the kid’s face or laugh, or personality, or talent.

 _Dani._ He squinted slightly behind his Oakleys as the sunlight suddenly appeared, Marc saying something that Vale hoped could be answered with a nod since that was all he was going to get, and tried to see if Dani was anywhere in sight. He was about to nod again when his brain caught up with what Marc was saying and he pulled the sunglasses down his nose slightly to look him in the eyes and glare.

“I heard _that_.”

“So you’re listening a bit, then?”

“Yeah.”

“What did I say before?”

“You said…something edge grip something else…Le Mans.”

“No!” Marc punched him playfully on the arm and gave his own fake glare. “I said you look EDGY and like you’re hiding something. Then I said ‘I fucked Cal at Le Mans’ to see if you were listening.”

Vale’s eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. “Is this true?”

“Hmmm….no?!” Marc’s eyes widened in response to the calm question and his mouth dropped open as he realised that was apparently a possibility. “No!”

“Ok, calm down! Just asking. See you later, kid. I’m going somewhere.”

“Really.” Marc smiled all too knowingly and shrugged. “He’s in the bathroom then he’ll be ambushed by the fans. Give him 5 minutes.”

Vale watched him go and felt himself go _pffff_ at how he’d had any idea who he was waiting for, before shrugging to himself and walking a tiny lap of the area so he didn’t look like he was waiting.

_Come on, come on, come on…_

He did a few more little laps before he saw Dani appear and grinned to himself, walking over idly as though it was nothing, falling into step beside him as the younger rider turned to him and smiled.

“Hey, you.”

“Hi.”

Valentino tried to enjoy the little smile he got in return before realising he’d drawn no conclusion on how to actually do it without just asking.

“So…”

“So…?”

 _I like you a lot. Would you like dinner with me tonight?_ “How was the English?”

“It was ok. Better than it used to be!” The HRC rider smiled at him and raised his eyebrows. “How is…everything?”

“Good. Ok. I don’t really have anything to do…” _And I’m getting hungry…_

“Oh. Bored? I’m flattered.” The Catalan rider smiled at him and shrugged, eyebrow raised. “I thought you were here to find me for a better reason.”

“That’s a good reason! Bored, nothing to do, can’t leave the track…so I thought ‘I’ll find Dani.’”

“Well here I am.”

“Here you are. Are you busy? Tonight?”

“Yeah.” The HRC rider nodded with an expression that said regrettably, hands = tied. “We’re having a table football competition. Which may sound childish…and it is. But it’s serious business.”

 _Football. Football, table or otherwise, always football._ “Oh. We? Who’s we?”

“I’ll give you two guesses whose idea it was…”

Vale smiled at the expression on his face and nodded. “Bautista and Aleix.”

“Exactly. It’s like Atleti-Barça, except everyone else supports Barça…”

“Everyone else?”

“Marc, Alex, Aleix, Pol…me.”

 _Stronzetto, Pippo, Overexcited I, Overexcited II and my favourite person._ “Ah ok. No Jorge?”

“No Jorge. No Moto2 guys either. Brothers only.”

“Ah ok. So can I play?”

Dani actually stopped and stared. “ _You_ want to play _table football_?!”

“Yeah. I’ll play with Álvaro? It’s fairer then…”

“Ok. But you’ll have to wear an Atleti shirt.”

 _That’s no problem. Maybe I’ll change it in front of you and check if you look._ “Ok…” He tried to pretend that _was_ a problem and frowned and pouted as Dani got out his phone. “Am I boring you?”

“No.” The Sabadell native shook his head, happily puzzled at the amount of attention he was getting, and put a finger to his lips to signal ‘be quiet’ before a Spanish conversation with Álvaro obviously started, key words being _Álvarito, camiseta, Atleti, Valentino, sí, sí, sí…gracias._ “Ok.” Sigh. “He will bring you a shirt.”

 _Such gravitas._ “Ok, good. Is…do you normally wear shirts?!”

“No!” Dani laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll give you one guess whose _that_ idea was…”

 _Overexcited II._ “Pol?”

“Yeah!”

“That kid needs to calm down.”

“I KNOW.” Dani laughed and grinned again as they both stopped, back in front of HRC hospitality. “Ok, well I should eat before the big game. Keep my energy levels up.”

“You should. But…I have steak.” _Shit._

“Oooh…” The Honda rider grinned and rubbed his hands together, very tempted. “Really? That you’d share with the enemy?”

 _Just carry on lying._ “Yeah! Of course. You’re not the enemy.” Vale pointed inside to where Marc was just about visible. “ _That_ is the enemy!”

“True.” Dani nodded and laughed, enjoying the newfound inclusion in Valentino’s list of good people. “Too true. So yeah, steak would be great! I’ll just go inside and tell the guys.” He stopped in his tracks and turned back. “Not about the steak. About the fact I’m not coming…”

 _You will be…_ Vale chuckled to himself and left it a few seconds until Dani was inside to pull out his phone, dialling his right hand man. 

“It’s me. I need steak, and I need it now.”


	3. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of this mini story...and it is final day, so works pretty well.. ;)
> 
> Sorry it took a while...thanks for reading and everything! :)

Steak had been found, and Vale couldn’t believe his luck to have trapped Dani in there for a whole meal’s worth of time. And it was actually enjoyable. At least, for him. And the HRC rider was smiling at him more than enough. _So, must be for him, too._

They then went to meet the others for table football.

Aleix, Alvaro and Pol were already in their shirts; Dani grabbed his from his motorhome on the way and Vale took the Atleti shirt offered to him by the blue-eyed Spaniard, finding the seriousness of Pol’s face during the whole thing mildly ridiculous but highly amusing, the younger Catalan rider treating the handover as some sort of ceremony; almost _bowing_. And then they looked at each other, and Vale could have sworn he saw the same question on Dani’s face as he was asking with his.

_So now…we take our shirts off, and we pretend we don’t take a nice, long eyeful?_

Vale went first, making sure to make the most of it, eyes glued on Dani’s and watching for any sign that he was enjoying the view, smiling to himself as he could have sworn the younger rider’s face went a tiny, tiny bit redder before he looked away, pretending to be disinterested. _This is it. Tonight, we’re either ending up together in my motorhome, or you’re going to slap me in the face and be shocked. Maybe both, in the opposite order._

Dani went next, Vale now too eager for the game, both types, and making no secret of his interest. _Wow._ The Honda rider may have been small, but he certainly spent hundreds of hours in a gym. _Hundreds more than me._ The Italian caught Dani’s eye once more and smiled sideways at him, the HRC rider definitely, _definitely_ getting the meaning that time. The other three were locked in an argument about something, ‘Neymar’ and ‘Ronaldo’ repeated words, neither of which interested Vale when he heard what Dani said to him.

“I think I’d rather play with you.”

_Oh really._ They locked eyes again. _Maybe no slap to the face?_ “Me too. Too late to change shirts?”

“YES!” Pol’s head snapped round as he glared, somehow picking that up. “This isn’t your plan, it’s our plan! So do as you’re told!”

Vale and Dani shared a look, as seemed to now be custom in the company of the younger Espargaró, and walked over to the table, both at least a little bit childishly excited and still amused, if only because competition was fun, and usually produced a winner, before Pol walked over brandishing a coin.

“Heads or tails?”

Vale raised his eyebrows and smiled. “I like both.”

Dani coughed lightly to his right. “H-heads.”

“Yes!” Pol shook his head and held up tails. “So Alvaro and Vale play me and you first.”

“Ok.” Dani nodded and gestured at the table. “No problem.” The HRC rider stepped forward and took his place, purposefully in front of the Italian, and raised his eyebrows. “Game on.”

Valentino smiled at him, nodded, and noticed the way the younger rider held his eye contact this time. “Game on.”

*

The Champion was Pol, and by extension FCB 2.0. But he deserved it, much more committed than the rest of them and seriously concentrating his way to victory, Aleix close behind. Vale and Dani were mostly locked in a personal battle as the Italian manned the Atleti goal and Dani controlled the Barça attack, the Spaniard having the upper hand, mostly. It was fun, although Vale missed the fact that he and Dani couldn’t celebrate _together_ , those moments having proved very successful during El Clasico, but he realised when they were a few steps away from Vale’s motorhome what question he’d asked:

_“Right, shall we go?”_

_As though we arrived together and would leave together. And I didn’t notice._ Vale stole a glance sideways and smiled. _And neither did he._

“You want a coffee or a beer? Or we could watch a film? It’s still too early.”

“But you know everyone else goes to bed about 4 hours before you.” Dani smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow, most definitely now returning the vibe he was getting. “So I should say no.”

“You should probably, yeah. But you should also probably know something that I will only tell you if you come in for a coffee.”

Dani’s face lit up with fear, excitement and horror at the same time, all of which he tried to hide. “Ok, fine. You win.”

_I always do in the end._ Vale smiled to himself as he held the door open for the Honda rider, checked no one had seen them, and then closed them in. _Now I have to dare to actually say it, and tell him the truth. To his face._

He turned round and pointed to the stack of DVDs on the table, then to the coffee machine. “So, now I’ve trapped you…I will let you pick the movie.”

“So you assume I’m here for a while?”

Vale coughed and looked back at him, feeling nerves starts to appear. _I promised him information._ “I assume you want to know what I might tell you…”

“I do.” Dani smiled to himself, confidence of that back-pocket moment during the Clasico most definitely back, and started going through DVDs. “I don’t really mind though. Also, if you have popcorn…great. If you have coffee, even better.”

“I have both.” Vale threw the popcorn packet across the space between them and watched it hit an unsuspecting Pedrosa straight in the face. “Shit, sorry!”

“That’s fine.” Dani looked down at it and raised an eyebrow. “I’m used to it…”

_Probably not a good start._ He watched Dani smile at him, open the packet and munch through a few as he got to work on coffee. _But he’s still here._ He was about to attempt some sort of small talk before the younger rider beat him to it and tried to pull off a casual tone for a serious inquiry.

“So…seen Cal today?” The HRC rider didn’t look up, staring intently at a DVD cover, and did a bad job of the scene. 

_Most definitely jealous. Definitely, definitely. Now truth or lie?_ “Not really. He’s fun but I don’t see him much.” _Truth. Don’t stoke that fire. No need..._

“Oh. You seemed like you’d become quite…close.” This time, the Honda rider did look up, and locked his eyes on the Italian just as his mouth formed the word ‘close’. 

Vale stared for a split second, amazed in some ways that his wildest dreams seemed to be materialising right in front of him, and then shrugged it off. “Not really. Not compared to you.” _Cheesy but true._ “So, chosen a movie?”

Dani held up a couple and then shrugged. “Not really in the mood though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’d rather just talk, or…”

_Or._ Vale took a deep breath and nodded, pepping himself up to dare to say it. “Ok. Maybe we should start with what I wanted to tell you. Since I don’t seem to need blackmail to keep you here…” The Italian made his way over with the drinks and put them down on the table, taking a seat next to Dani. “Right?”

“No blackmail needed.”

“Good. You’ve had me worried a few times this season…”

“Worried?”

“Just…not seeming as happy to smile at me. Preoccupied.”

“You’ve been around other people.”

“Not at first. Then I got bored and decided to play the game a bit more…”

“Bored?”

“Yeah. Bored.” Vale stared straight ahead and did a little countdown in his head. “Without you around.”

Dani stayed quiet for a few seconds, although he was grinning ear to ear and Vale could see that in the reflection on the TV screen opposite them both. “Sorry. Nothing to do with you. Just…my arm and everything in the press…I’ve tried to keep it simple and recover.”

_Simple._ “So…” The Yamaha rider turned to him and smiled. “I complicate things, do I?”

Dani felt the eyes on him and slowly turned his head. “Yeah. You do.”

“I seem to be good at that.” _Last deep breath._ “But I’ll keep it simple and say this: you saw me looking at you when you took your shirt off. You seem jealous of Cal. You know I like being with you. And…that’s it. I like you. Not as a rival or as a friend, I think you’re more. So to make it simple: you can sleep here anytime you want, and I don’t want anything from you other than just…” He trailed off in what he’d intended to say when he saw the look on Dani’s face, if possible smiling even wider than before, and definitely blushing. Vale pointed at the Honda rider’s face and smiled. “Just that. Smile at me.” _Oh my God, I did it._ He waited, frozen, for any reaction. _I dared, did I win?!_

Dani sat there grinning at him for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing his lips against the Italian’s, softly and briefly, and then leaning back into the seat and pulling the Italian down with him, leaning on him. He rested his head on Vale’s shoulder and sighed happily, apparently not intent on saying a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ or making his own little speech.

“You really kept me guessing.”

_ME?!_ Vale took another shot of bravery and traced a finger down his rival’s arm, frowning as he passed over the staples, feeling a shiver himself as the hairs on Dani’s arm responded to the touch. _Ouch._ “I kept _YOU_ guessing?!”

“Yeah?!”

“No! You’re like the world’s most closed book!”

“Pff.” The younger rider shook his head and accepted Vale’s arm round him. “I’m not. You’re the guy who’s never serious, anyway.”

“Well…I’m being serious now.”

The HRC rider nodded and smiled up at him again, expression on his face seeming to dare the Italian to reciprocate his gesture of a few minutes ago, no coy left in him, just happy to have apparently been given what he wanted too. _Me? Closed?!_ “I know that.”

“Good.” Vale sensed that and leant down for the kiss, feeling himself melt into the sofa as his brain caught up with it not being dream. _Boom. GAME OVER._ He smiled as he felt Dani’s hands pull him in closer, wondering why they hadn’t been doing it since 2006, and tried to ignore everything else. _But we are now. Game over._


End file.
